


Next Generation Kyrat

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: Evan felt his breath hitch as he read the letter before him. The handwriting familar and warm, but the message cold and dark. With only four words in mind he packed his backpack and left for the airport. The words from the letter repeating in his mind, over and over again."We need your help."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Far Cry 4. Some things will follow the story of Far Cry 4, but I will add my own twists into things! 
> 
> Find me at:  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3

The bright blue sky above the roaring bus seemed to have been painted. For it held no clouds only the bright yellow sun. However the sun gave off no warmth, proven by Evan sneezing for, what felt like the billionth time.

"You should've worn a better jacket." His guide, Luke, mumbled.

"Well I was in a rush, so I grabbed what I could and left." Evan mumbled back hugging his backpack close to him.

Silence resumed between the two as the bus continued moving. Evan reached into his pocket pulling out the now worn out letter. He had received it a day ago and now here he was. In a country he had only ever heard his father speak of. Kyrat the land of hope, even with the ongoing war. Evan opened the letter for the fourth time that day.

_"Evan Fong we need your help. Please come to Kyrat to help us fight the good fight._

_-David Walt"_

The words vibrated through his head as he examined the letter. His gloved hands traced the drawings on the paper while the bus below him jumped and squeaked. Then everything came to a sudden hault. Evan folded the letter with haste before turning to see Luke pulling passports out of his pocket. The whole time cursing like he belonged on the seven seas.

A man in a green uniform boarded the bus with a sly smirk. The bus driver raised his hands and walked off the bus followed by the man. Evan and Luke turned and looked out the window. The man seemed to be screaming and holding his hand out waiting for something. The bus driver reached into his pocket and handed the man a peice of paper.

"What's happening?" Evan questioned as fear crept up his throat.

Luke shushed Evan before turning to continue watching the scene before them. One of the men had picked up a stick and began poking at the underside of the bus. The man called the attention of the other man and dropped the stick. Luke cursed as three of the passengers on the bus pulled out guns and excited the bus.

Evan watched blood spread onto the dirt floor before the men in green and the people in blue. The man who once sported a sly smirk turned and met eyes with Evan.

"SHOOT THE BUS!" The man's words froze Evan's blood.

Luke gripped Evan's arm and shoved him to the floor right before the men in green shot at them. Luke pointed to the back of the bus. Evan crawled to the exit and pushed it open falling out with a groan. Luke followed, but he stood faster and from there proceeded to help Evan. Evan stood wobbling from the daze he was in.

Evan froze when he heard guns being loaded. A harsh voice reached his ears. "GET ON THE FLOOR!"

Evan watched as Luke planted himself to the floor. Evan turned back to the men before following his guide's action. Evan distracted by keeping his life hadn't noticed a black helicopter landing beside the bus. The men lined up beside each other, hands to their sides, and sweat dripping down their faces.

Evan stared at the dirt floor beneath him, afraid to look up. Finally he heard the helicopters propellers seize their relentless noises. Instead a new sound, or voice, assaulted his ears. A loud Irish voice. Evan looked up and was met with bright green hair.

"Now say again what exactly were my directions?" The man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties said with a smile. The smile however didn't reach his eyes.

The man who first entered the bus was sweating and beginning to cry. "Y-you said to stop the bus. Not shoot the bus." The man finally said.

The man with green hair cheered. "He can repeat! But he just can't fucking," He whipped out a knife. "LISTEN!" The man's throat was slashed with ease.

Evan could feel bile rise up into his throat as the man fell before him. Evan stared with horror at the now deceased man before him.

The man with green hair sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Evan looked at him only to see the man freeze and smile.

"At least not _everything_ went to shit. Stand up my boy!" The man reached out and helped Evan stand with ease.

"Those eyes. I recognize them anywhere. Your Mark's son. Evan Fong." The man said the smile finally reaching his eyes.

Evan flinched when the man pulled him into a hug. "Theres a party waiting for you at home my boy." The man said gleefully before turning to Luke.

"Will this bearded hobo be your plus one? Fantastic!"

Evan watched as the soldiers put a bag over Luke's head and forced him into the helicopter. Evan reached out only for the green haired man to pull him to his side.

"I apologize for all this...inconvenience my boy. But don't worry everything will be fine now! Before we go I want a photo to remember this moment."

The man pulled out a camera and pulled Evan closer. Evan looked at the man before looking back at the camera. Fear and questions clear as day on his unusually pale face.

"Now my boy." The man said as he pocketed the camera.

"It's time to fuck shit UP!" The man yelled as the bus behind Evan caught on fire.

The last thing Evan saw before a bag was placed over his head was the ashes of the fire. The bright blue sky. And the green haired man's grin. 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Cry for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at:  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3

Evan could only listen to the words and sounds around him. To Evan's frustration, the helicopters propellers drowned out most of the conversation between the green haired man and his soldiers. Evan could feel Luke beside him the whole trip struggle and growl. It was clear as day that Luke hated feeling so helpless.

The helicopter landed soon after. Evan and Luke were forced to their feet and roughly pushed this way and that way. Evan felt sick to his stomach at the smell of iron in the air.

"Don't worry my boy," The man said, "that isn't were you and your friend are going."

Evan didn't know why he trusted the man, but he did. He let his gaurd down. Something he soon regretted. Evan tensed up when hands patted him down taking everything and anything he had besides his clothing. Evan felt the hands reach into his pocket and freezing there.

Evan bit his lip hoping and praying that they would leave the letter. Apparently god wasn't on his side today. The hands dug deeper and gripped the letter before pulling it out. Evan felt the need to cry to yell, to beg. But he did none of those things as he was seated in a chair.

"Ah such a beautiful day for a lovely dinner! Right Felix?" The green haired man asked.

"Yes sir it is." A voice with a strong Swedish accent replied.

"What do you thi-oh for-TAKE THE BLOODY BAG OFF HIS HEAD!" The man yelled.

Evan listened as someone came to his left and ripped the back off his head. The bright light of the sun assaulting his eyes. The clear noises of the day around him giving him a slight headache. It was as if he had been let out of a cell after being trapped for weeks. Evan despised the feeling.

"Evan, again I'm deeply sorry for the way you were handled and the...misfortunes you witnessed earlier." The man said with a frown etched onto his face.

"This before you," He motioned to the dinner table before them, "is more of whay I had in mind."

Evan looked down at the food before him. Crab and fish littered the plate, his stomach rumbling demanding he eat. Evan however ignored his stomach in favor of the wind chimes letting out a gentle melody as they danced with the wind. Evan looked back up meeting the cold blue eyes of the man.

"Ah! Right introductions!" The man cleared his throat. "This man to your left is our most generous host, Felix!"

The blonde haired man bowed his head. Evan noticed his eyes were a crystal lake blue and just like a lake deep and dangerous. Evan made a mental note not to be in the same room as this man alone.

"Then there's this hobo who I still don't know the name of." The green haired man said the frown returned to his face for a split second.

"Then there is me. Sean Jack!" Sean looked as if he was expecting something from Evan. Evan looked towards Felix then Luke, confusion clouding his face.

"You know, Sean Jack!" Sean said with pride.

Sean sighed, "Felix give me some money."

Felix took out his wallet removing dollar bills. "How much you need?"

"All of it." Sean said taking the bills from Felix's hand.

Evan thought this situation couldn't get more ridiculous. He was wrong. He watched as Sean mimicked the faces on the bills, hoping to get some sort of answer. Evan didn't know what answer to give. So he stated the obvious.

"That's you on the money."

Sean grinned, "yes!" He looked at the money the grin fading. "Though I don't think so anymore."

Sean sighed handing the money back to Felix. The table remained silent before Sean reached out gripping the letter Evan received. Evan tensed up at Sean's action. Sean chuckled before opening the letter and before Evan knew it he stood and went to reach out for the letter. Felix however had pushed him back down shaking his head at Evan.

"We need help? Huh?" Sean stood placing the letter back down.

"Maybe they wouldn't need help if they had just joined me and my men. Fucking Golden Path ya know? Nothing but lying peices of shits. You know Mark, your father, used to be a part of the Golden Path. He said he loved me, I still beleive it." Sean said as he turned around and walked to the balcony.

Silence resumed once again. The occasional bird or the wind chimes breaking it. Then Sean began again.

"What did happen to Mark?" Sean asked. At first Evan thoguht he asked himself, but Sean turned around meeting Evan's eyes.

"Uh...he's gone." Evan felt his voice break at the words. His father died so young, so energetic and sweet.

Sean walked back to the table placing his hands on it. "So where are his remains?"

Evan felt his heart rate increase at the question. He didn't know if he should answer truthfully or not. Evan listened to the wind chimes before uttering, "buried in the ground."

Evan swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth as he clutched the red necklace around his neck. Sean nodded before standing straight.

"You know he fled the country because of the fucking Golden Path. The Golden Path are nothing but monkeys." Evan saw from the corner of his eye Felix nod in agreement.

"Fucking terrorists." Sean paused and picked up a fork. "Especially as the fucking dinner table!"

Evan watched in horror as Sean jammed the fork deeply into Luke's back. Luke screamed in pain as the dull edges of the fork dug into him.

Sean grinned pulling up Luke's arm. "Has no one taught you not to text at the table?" Sean ripped the phone from Luke's hand.

"Oh Felix get this. I'm with Evan Fong, in Felix's fort, send help." Sean chuckled.

"You want help? Come on then let's get you some help." He pulled the fork which, in turn, pulled Luke along.

"Here we go! Now yell for help."

Evan could feel his body freeze in fear as Luke did in fact scream for help. Sean in return yelled at him to yell louder. Evan hoped that someone would help them, but no one came. They were left alone with this maniac and his sadistic nature.

"Take this and get what intel you can off him." Sean said before whipping out his phone.

"Evan my boy, I'm so sorry for this interuption. I'll be back in ten minutes. Please enjoy yourself to the food." Sean turned around and yelled into his phone.

Evan stared at the table before him. Afraid, worried, and angry. Afraid of Sean, worried for Luke, but most of all angry at how Sean treated Luke.

Evan looked up at the sky before him. Clear and sunny just like before, but now Evan knew the darker secret hidden within the beautiful sky. Evan furiously stood knocking the plate to the floor with a clang. He reached out returning the letter into the torn and crumpled envelope. Evan took one last breath before searching around the room he was in. His chest hurt from how fast his heart was going, but that didn't deter him from his task at hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Find me at:  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3


	3. Chapter 2: Blood and Tears

Ten minutes that's all Evan had to find out exactly who this man was and to find Luke. Evan walked around the room adorned in, what Evan could only guess, was traditional Kyrat colors. Evan took no time to grab and read letters. To open chests and take what he could from them. This mostly consisted of money and other random objects.

'Why does Sean need these Tomagochis?' Evan found himself chuckling at the small green games. Evan pocketed the Tomagochis and stood straight looking around the room once more. He checked and took what he could now he needed to find Luke.

Evan knew that a set of stairs was just behind him. What he didn't know was what lay behind them. Evan tried all he could to avoid the stairs, but it was inevitable. Evan stood at the top of the stairs. His mind racing with consequences and horrifying images that lay behind the door. Evan breathed in and out trying his hardest to remain calm.

Evan began his decent down the stairs. The steps were creaky and with every step Evan jumped or checked behind him. Evan pushed himself against the wall once he reached the bottom of the steps. His breathing had gotten significantly calmer, but his heart still thumped against his chest as if it was begging for freedom. Evan had to agree, but right now he just couldn't have it. Not when he stood before a chipped and stained door.

Evan planted his hand on the doorknob. His mind once more began it's endless list of consequences and imagery. Evan grinded bis teeth before slowly turning the knob and opening the door. The door to Evan's surprise made to creak or squeak as it opened. Evan scanned the small room before entering and gently closing the door.

The room for the most part seemed to be storage. Evan stood straight and looked inside the chest and boxes. Finding nothing more than a few bucks and a switchblade, continued on. Evan reached the door that he hoped led him to where Luke was. He reached out only to jump back in fear at the scream that erupted throughout the storage room.

Evan fell on his butt with a groan. Evan's breathing turned erratic as another scream echoed throughout the storage room. Evan stood but stumbled landing on his butt once more. Another scream echoed before things went silent.

Evan got on his hands and knees deciding to crawl to the door. He leaned his head against the door and listened.

"Where are the Golden Path!?" A voice Evan could point out to be Felix yelled. Evan strained his ears to hear who exactly he was talking to. A hack was heard. Then another scream.

Evan flinched at the scream. He covered his ears in fear. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to go home. He wanted his papa back. He wanted his friends back.

 _"Aw who's my hero?"_ Evan's eyes snapped open.

 _"Me! Me! I'm your hero!"_ Evan bit his lip resulting in it to burst open. Blood and all its crimson glory ran down Evan's cheek.

 _"Okay then. Save your papa Evan!"_ Evan uncovered his ears. The memory blocking everything out.

 _"I'm coming to save you papa! I'll save you from the terrifying monster Chica!"_ Evan's body acted on its own standing up and facing the door.

 _"Aw thank you Evan! You're my hero."_ Evan licked his lips tasting iron and salt.

Evan reached into his pocket. The letter's envelope was falling apart and crumbling. Evan's breathing was erratic and painful. Every breath he took hurt his chest. Every beat of his heart banged against his chest.

Evan reached out and turned the doorknob. The smell of blood, corpses, and human excrement hit Evan hard. Evan silently closed the door before silently gagging at the smell. He looked up meeting eyes with a worn Luke. Luke was tied to a metallic chair. Evan could tell the man was at his limits. Luke made a weak attempt to smile, but in the end succumbed to his injuries.

Evan stood and jogged to Luke. Evan used the switch blade to cut the binds around him. Luke fell into Evan's arms.

"Ya shoulda just left kid." Luke mumbled.

"No. Now let's go before Felix comes back." Evan said and wrapped his arms around Luke.

Evan had to admit he wasn't the most strongest of guys, but those years of playing in hockey did make him somewhat strong. At least strong enough to drag Luke's body to an exit. Evan then realized he didn't know where an exit was. Evan stopped and nudged Luke.

"Luke do you know by any chance where an exit is?" Evan asked with little hope in his voice. Luke looked around the room. Evan then noticed that Luke's right eye was closed tightly. Evan could only hope that his eye was alright.

Luke then pointed to a corner in the room. Evan noticed a blue door and out of relief smiled. Evan dragged Luke to the door and leaned his ear against the door. He could hear shuffling on the other side. Evan quietly backed away from the door.

 _"Luke there are people behind the door."_ Evan whispered fear and worry coating his words.

Luke looked up at him before going limp. Evan panicked a d quickly set Luke down against the wall. Evan leaned down and pressed his ear to Luke's chest. Evan felt fear rise as he heard nothing. Then a bump. It was quiet, but it was there.

Evan sighed in relief and looked back at the blue door, that now that he looked closer seemed to be turning purple. Evan cringed and looked back down at Luke. Evan reached out and firmly planted a hand on Luke's hand.

 _"I'll get you out of here Luke and to help. I promise."_ Evan stood up and reached into his pant's pocket. He pulled out the switchblade and examined it. It could last he just had to be careful.

Evan walked to the door and once again leaned his head against it. No more shuffling. Evan licked his lips. He cringed at the metallic taste. Evan took one last breath and pushed the door open. Evan looked around finding himself in a narrow hallway. Evan quickly walked back into the torture chamber. Evan gripped Luke and hosted him up leaving the room once more.

Evan placed Luke onto the floor of the narrow hallway. He made sure Luke was breathing before turning and looking down the hall. Evan quietly walked down the hall the switchblade held tightly in his right hand. Evan planted himself against the wall and peeked across from him and around the corner.

Evan felt a flow of pain burst onto his face as he fell back onto the cold floor. Evan opened his eyes seeing a blurry mass loom over him. The mass jerked back. Evan watched the mass turn to look down the hallway. Evan snapped up when the mass began moving down the hallway.

"NO!" Evan yelled before stumbling to stand and tackling the mass.

"Evan! Wait! Wait! It's me you stupid fuck!" That voice. The pleading. Evan blinked trying to clear his vision. He looked down staring at the man before him in surprise.

"Marcel?" Evan breathed out the switchblade an inch or two away from stabbing Marcel.

"That's my name now uh mind removing the blade?" Evan stared at the man before dropping the blade and hugging the man below him.

"I'm so happy your alive. I just-I'm sorry." Evan said tears now falling freely from his eyes fixing with the blood falling from his nose.

Evan could feel Marcel tense up but then immediately hug back. "We missed you too man." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Questions? Fanart? Or just wanna talk you can find me in one of these 2 places!  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Say That

Evan stood up and held out his hand for Marcel. Marcel smirked and gripped Evan's hand hosting himself up. Marcel stretched which in turn cracked his back. He let out a groan before walking over to the unconscious Luke. Evan watched Marcel patch up as much of Luke as he could before hosting him up and over his shoulder.

Evan grinned as he watched Marcel's tiny figure easily carry Luke's massive figure. He walked past Evan and to the end of the hall. Evan walked up behind him opening his mouth to speak, but was interuppted by a series of beeps and clicks.

"What is that?" Evan questioned looking around the hall.

"That is my radio Evan." Marcel said holding up a radio. The radio was black with a charm hanging off the black antenna. Evan watched Marcel press a red button a few times and then flick the clip on the back of it.

"Who are you conta-" Evan was cut off when the ground below him trembled and groaned. He latched himself to the wall trying his best to stay on his feet. But that proved harder than said as objects began slamming to the ground around him.

"Evan!" Marcel yelled over the creak and groans of the floor and walls. Evan turned his head to find Marcel plastered against the wall cradling Luke.

"Evan! When the floor quits rocking we gotta make a run for the door! From there you follow me!" Marcel yelled. Evan nodded seeing he really didn't have a choice in this matter.

Evan watched the floors trembling die down along with the walls around them. Marcel quickly hosted Luke back over his shoulder and took off running. Evan planted his feet on the wooden floor before taking off after Marcel.

Evan felt his heart race faster than ever at the sounds of death and war occur from outside. Never has Evan truly heard these sounds. Movies and TV shows were one thing, but hearing them right in front of you, it changed the way you would think.

"Evan!" Marcel's scream knocked Evan from his state of fear. He blinked in surprise, realizing he had stopped running. He stood in the middle of what he could only assume was the lobby.

"Evan hurry!" Marcel screamed at him. Evan quickly apologized before running beside Marcel. The two stopped before two red wooden doors. The doors looked well built, but not weren't enough to block out the screams of agony and hatred.

"Listen Evan!" Marcel yelled tossing a pistol at Evan. "When I open this door you just run right behind me. Shoot if necessary, got it?" Evan gulped and stared at the black pistol in his shaking hands.

"I don't know if I can do this Marcel." Evan admitted in what sounded like a whisper.

Marcel sighed gently placing Luke onto the carpet below them. "Evan I know your scared," Marcel firmly planted his hands on Evan's trembling shoulders. "But if anyone can do it you can." Marcel gently pulled Evan into a hug before letting go.

Evan starred at the gun in his hand. His emotions conflicted with each other. Some wanted to run away and cry others others wanted to stay and fight. It was as if two people were arguing of the pros and the cons of the situation and situations ahead. Evan looked up and silently watched Marcel pick up Luke and cradle him close to his chest. Marcel fought like this for a long time, at least that's what Evan assumed.

Evan looked back down at the gun. With a deep breath he nodded at Marcel. The events that followed were fast, top fast. It was as if Evan stepped into a dream when he steppes through the wooden red door. Explosions rang from his left ear to his right. Screams for help and those of pain rang through his head, never leaving.

Then pain. Hot stinging pain ran through his body as he fell against something cold. It felt cold, but the sun above him beat down on him making him want to remove his red jacket. Wet. Something made his stomach wet, was this water?

He reached down to his stomach feeling the liquid. It was warm and thick. It wasn't water, defiantly not. Yelling, lots and lots of yelling. There was no pain coating the screams, but there was fear and worry. That to Evan was far worse than pain. Pain can be taken away. Fear and worry never left, those were constant he would know.

Evan smiled to himself as he felt the pain fade away with the voices. Quiet, that's what he needed. Sleep too. Sleep never hurt.

"Evan! Don't you fucking dare!"

Dare what?

"Don't you pass out on us Wong!"

No, he would never pass out. Just sleep.

"Hurry! Get the medic!"

Why a medic? Did someone get hurt?

"Please Evan stay awake. Just a little longer."

He was awake. At least he thinks he is.

"Evan please."

He knew that voice that was Jon-

Evan's eyes shot open as his mouth released a scream that none could handle. It made their teeth chatter, and their ribs rattle. Then it ended and just like that his wound had been sealed. The hot blade of the Kukri being placed down in a bucket of water.

The wind chimes blew gently in the breeze. The sun beat down against the land. The streams gently danced amongst the rocks. The smell of flowers, herbs, and dried blood filled the air. These distractions did little to provide any relief or comfort to the group of people outside the house.

Two were huddled together on the porch. One leaned against a pole glaring at the ground below. Another picked and ripped off flower after flower. Next to them sat one silently praying. The last kneeled in front of yet another red wooden door silently praying and begging.

It was too silent. "Uh...does anyone want to come down to the stream with me a bit?" The wind chimes picked up their pace at the words spoken.

"I would." Called the one picking flowers.

"Okay! Anyone else?" The shortest of the group said. A painful smile etched onto their face.

"Take that praying fool with you." A voice filled with anger and frustration said.

The shorter flinched at the harsh words. "Tyler come on that was uncalled for." The shorter said a dissapointed sigh following.

"No, it _is_ called for! That bastard did nothing to help Evan!" Tyler yelled his brown coat falling off his shoulders as if preparing for a fight.

"Tyler-"

"No Craig, it's okay." The kneeling man calmly said. Craig opened his mouth to speak, but a loud painful noise rang throughout the small land instead.

Tyler fell back hitting his head against the dirt floor below. Jonathan stood before him. A stream of tears falling from his eyes and into the porch below.

"Don't say I never helped him. I tried. What have you done? Nothing but drag him into a godforsaken land! You stupid pig!" Jonathan bellowed.

Tyler stared up at the man. Surprise, anger, and guilt forming a mask over his face. Jonathan wiped at his face. With that final action he walked down the porch steps and deeper into the quiet village.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Find me at:  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3


End file.
